Mitsuko Yoshida
Mitsuko Yoshida is a character who appears in Glitz N' Glam Brawl and is the main protagonist of the story. Biography A super-soldier created by the resurrected House of Fireflies to deal with the encroaching threat of the Devil's Gate using a variety of martial arts and military tactics. Despite her stern, almost cold exterior - Mitsuko has been slowly learning what it means to be human. Appearance Mitsuko is a Japanese woman in her late 20's with olive skin and mysteriously colored eyes due to her experimentation. Mitsuko is well-built, an indication of her intense training since childhood. She has long, black hair that's often kept loose. Outfits Mitsuko's primary outfit is a teal and black, one piece body suit with that covers the neck with knee-high boots. She wears armored shoulder pads that resemble the ones used by samurai along with plated gauntlets. Personality Mitsuko lacks any sort of emotion due to her isolated upbringing. Blunt and straight-forward, Mitsuko is unable to process most social cues, preferring to stick to the mission to see it completed. Story History When the House of Fireflies were resurrected, they foresaw the eventual coming of Arahabaki through the Devil's Gate. To combat this, the Fireflies created the "Resistance- Sons of the Suns" project in an effort to create the perfect solider that would lead the fight against Arahabaki and the Conduits. The first soldier was created by taking the DNA samples of the world's greatest warriors and created an embryo which was then placed within the womb of the surrogate mother. Eventually, Mitsuko Yoshida (codenamed S-001) was born as the first super soldier. Shortly after her birth, the Fireflies cloned the baby and created Mitsuko's twin sister, Reiko and the two were raised together. From childhood Mitsuko was trained to be a soldier, often isolated from anybody else has to harden her for the battles to come. She was trained in Shotokan Karate by Master Kou along with other fighting styles while also studying military tactics. Mitsuko and Reiko were often deployed in several missions as child soldiers, which included several missions into the Amazon homeland. During this time, another clone was born called Rebecca who serves as the part of the support team. As she became an adult, the Fireflies turned Mitsuko into a celebrity of sorts within the Citadel: creating merchandise and advertisements to help recruit more people into the army. Before Glitz N'Glam When the Glitz N' Glam tournament was announced, the Fireflies had both Mitsuko and Reiko fight against each other to decide which one would compete in the tournament. Mitsuko was victorious and was briefed on her mission while acting as a participant. Random Trivia * The name Yoshida came from her surrogate mother who is a scientist residing on the Hotaru citadel. * Mitsuko has a cybernetically augmented brain surrounded by a polymimetic endo shell. These augmentations enable her to view a dynamic HUD interface. * Mitsuko is an active Major in the Fireflly clan, in charge of an elite unit nicknamed "the Mayflies" In reference to the species of fly with a short lifespan, A named earned by their reputation of not returning home alive from the devils gate expeditions. Very few Firefly members are willing to join the Mayfly unit. Category:Characters Category:Glitz N' Glam Brawl